2008
2008 was the final year for the First Batch and the maiden year for the Second Batch. Introduction February The First Batch held a meeting to assault the main Shadowmancer weapons factory, where they were preparing for a shock guerilla assault on a United Nations. Matt agreed that they had been performing their job for too long and that it was about time they passed over their posts. However Jamie Scott disagreed, saying that the Second Batch were too young, and that they should be given a few more years. The Gatekeepers Matt and Scarlett assaulted the factory, only to find out that it was mainly run by humans. A vicious assault took place, forcing the two to split up. After quickly subduing the inferior Shadowmancers, Scarlett went to plant charges onto the machines, while Matt made his way to the main factory to erase the databank memory. The Gatekeeper leader suddenly suffered a heart attack, causing him to collapse, allowing a corrupt, brainwashed human to grab a Shadowmancer electro-staff. The weakened Gatekeeper was forced to break the Gatekeeper code; he threatened the human with his light beam. When the two Gatekeepers returned, Matt used his experience to further enforce that it was time for retirement. The twins had a fallout with Matt, and Matt left the base. What the Gatekeepers didn't know was that a bug had been planted on Scarlett's armor, revealing the position of their HQ. Start of August First Assault on Everest Base/Fall of the First Batch The Fallen launched a massive, full scale assault on the Gatekeepers. A team of 4 Fallen assaulted the Everest base, attacking the 4 GKs that were there at that time(Jamie and Scott, Scarlett and Pedro). While Pedro was outside, the Fallen named Mephistopheles attacked him. Though Pedro mounted a spirited attack, Mephistopheles easily overcame the old Gatekeeper, blocking his blows and then backhanding him, snapping his left arm. Mephistopheles then plunged his dark energy sword into Pedro's back, paralysing him waist down and knocking him out. The other GKs became aware and signalled for backup from Matt. The impatient brute known as Tartarus charged into the HQ, easily getting cornered by Scarlett and Scott. Though his brute force succeeded in overpowering Scarlett, she kicked off his protective helmet and Scott delivered a lightbeam through his exposed head, killing him. Their joy is shortlived as Minos, a false deity attacks the two. Throwing the already injured Scarlett onto a nearby monitor, Minos' knowledge of martial arts got him easily past Scott. Scott attempted to land a punch, but he was kneed and elbowed by Minos, who dodged the punch. The attack was so strong it pierced his Mark I armor. Minos kicked his helmet off, clawed into his throat, pulled his trachea out and decapitated Scott with his Axe of Doom. Scarlett fired a few lightbeams at Minos, but he dodged them and pined her with some heavy rubble. Jamie arrives to see the corpse of his brother and he charges Minos. At that very moment, Mephistopheles and Pirithous arrive and back Minos up. Scarlett, pinned by the rubble managed to throw some Titanium bolas at Pirithous, entangling his legs and electrocuting him. Taking advantage of the distraction, Jamie darted to the left and stabed his light blade into Minos' exposed neck, making Minos fall to his death over the steep Everest cliff. Out of fear Mephistopheles beat a hasty retreat but Jamie chased him down. In despair, he grabbed Scarlett and threatened to kill her by putting a dark beam through her head. Jamie was forced to back down. Mephistopheles shot Jamie thrice in the chest, sending sparks flying from his armor and knocking him out. The already half dead Scarlett struggled, but Mephistopheles took out his dark blade and slit her throat. Matt arrived seconds after Mephistopheles escaped. The first sight he saw was Pedro's feebly moving body slumped against the bloodied wall. Pedro told him to go inside and help the others out. Matt tripped on Scott's decapitated helmet and rushed to the outside where Minos and Tartarus' corpses lay. He found Jamie's blood soaked body and rushed over to Scarlett, who had already died. In the aftermath of the battle, Matt burried Scott and Scarlett under the Everest Base. Pedro went back to his native Peru to seek more traditional treatment and Jamie blamed Matt for everything and stormed off. Matt was the last Gatekeeper now. To make up for his old age and lack of previous speed, strength and agility, he designed the Mark III, which was a powered armor, more resistant to damage, with an artificial aid, added firepower, added strength and speed and lighter then its' predecessor, the Mark I. Attack on the Shadowmancer Refinery/The Handover Meeting/Jamie's Murder Matt made his way to the future Gatekeepers, knowing his time was almost up. He met up with them at Malaysia, a new hotspot for Necromancer Activity. He briefed them about their responsibilties and had a personal word with the two leaders of the new team Antoine and Joshua. He was going on his final mission that very night and he did'nt want them to intervene. He told them the location of the base and handed them the blueprints for the armor, weapons and bases. Matt ambushed the final Shadowmancer Refinery in Prague, Czechoslovakia. He was met with little resistance and he destroyed the facility. On his way out, he was surrounded by Shadowmancers. As he fought the enemies he used to subdue with ease hundreds of years ago, he faced new difficulties. In his spirit to fight, his armour's shields were deactivated by the constant barrage of dark bolts. The old leader didn't have time to reactivite his shields, but managed to defeat the Shadowmancers, losing his NAVCOM to enemy damage in the process. Before he could blow the factory up, the Fallen Gatekeeper Asmodeus engages him in combat, stabbing him twice in the chest, penetrating his heart the second time with his Darkness Spear. Before he moves on, Matt manages to blow up the factory. Halting the Necromancer activity in Europe, effectively disabling usage of the European gates. Antoine Joshua Keegan and Aaron arrive at the scene, sensing a disturbance. They remove Matt's helmet, the Gatekeeper coughs out blood into Keegan's visor and emphasises that they must find Lin Mo. Antoine breaks the solemn news that Jamie was found decapitated in Zimbabwe to the dying Matt. Matt tells them that it's no use finding Pedro, that his injuries were almost definitely fatal. The sun rises, Matt dies of his wounds. Antoine cleans the blood trail and disposes of the necromancer corpses. The others bury Matt with Scarlett, Scott and Jamie.